


Spellbound

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dark Magic, F/M, Good Witchcraft, Horror, Implied Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Siblings, Supernatural Elements, Witchcraft, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina's brother Alexander thought the nightmare with the Horseman and their step mother was over. For at least a year things have been quiet in the little hollow. But with reoccuring nightmares they reveal a frightening reality, that the nightmare is far from over...Mary once again summons the Hessian. First after Katrina. Now Alexander. And the Hessian always catches his prey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Three years. It has been three years total since the imprisonment of Mary Van Tassel. The Witch of Sleepy Hollow. Her once bright, yellow/blonde hair was now a light grey and hung loosely over her ashen shoulders as she sat on the dirt floor. 

Once had there been a time where people had praised and or envied of her beauty. Since she was but a young girl. Now, with her pale, sunken cheeks and skin wrinkled/dry she truly did resemble that of a witch. Only pausing for a moment, she reached into her skirt pocket and pulls out a vile of something. 

A truly, wicked grin over her face as the fire dances in front in the fireplace. 

What starts as an ‘innocent’ giggle, quickly forms into that of a cackle. Throwing her head back. The Hessian’s skull sitting before her. And what appears to be sand before her, as sick as it was it is actually the ashy remains of one who used to be alive. 

Her attentions drifts back to the blue flames, raising her arms up in a manner she had done when she captured her step daughter at least three years ago. 

“Three years have I been locked in this tree…yet with the blood of an innocent will I be released. I call upon thee, the forces of Hell…my dark avenger! Let HIM be bound to the Horseman in my place! Bring me...Alexander." 

And then she just…shrieks. It echoes inside and outside of the Tree. A shriek that would make even the mightiest of men (or lady)’s blood turn ice cold. Within a mere matter of moments, a familiar black figure steps through the blue flames…clad in leather armor. His sword tucked in its sheathe. 

It did not take much long for the figure to realize his target. Her step son resides in a small cottage just close enough to the woods…The taller figure stares Mary down, unsure however as to how he should retrieve him. 

But Mary had everything planned out. 

Sleepy Hollow was going to receive a nice little ‘visit’ from the Black Witch oh yes…it was only a matter of time. 


	2. Premonitions

_Alexander Van Tassel was not a coward by any means…yet here he was. Hiding like a rat in the corner of the main room of his home. The pounding of his door increased. Growing louder and louder. Harder and harder. When the pounding finally ceases, despite all the warnings pushes open the front door and bolts out._

_His step-mother’s tinkling laugh echoed all around as he ran, swiping branches that hung in his face tripping over his own feet on occasion while he ran._

_“You know there is no use in running my darling Alexander. He will come for you sooner or later.”_

_“Gods no…” Alexander begged whilst running. “Gods no…” He pleads again when he meets the ground, trying to crab-crawl away as the dark figure strides up to him without hurry but relentlessly…_

**~/////~**

Alexander awakes with a great start early the next morning. His face is dripping with sweat, hair matted to his forehead as he looks around his room and out his window with an almost wild expression about him.

“A…Another dream…” He whispers to no one, resting his head back against his feathered pillow after looking out his frosted window. “Just another, bad dream.”

_That’s been happening far, far too much lately…I’d best write to Katrina and Ichabod about this_

Removing himself from his warm covers, he turns the oil lamp sitting at his desk on, takes out an ink quill pen and begins his letter to the Cranes.

Yes. These dreams have been going on for FAR too long. Usually, reoccurring dreams such as these were never a good omen.

He’d thought of visiting his step-mother’s sister actually.

Always thought it was a miracle she survived her older sister trying to murder her. She told Alexander it was thanks to a powerful protection charm that not even Mary could have gotten through…

It was times such as this he wished he had her talents and Katrina’s.

Once his letter had been completed, he folded it neatly, sealed it soon after and placed it in his black satchel for it to be delivered to New York sometime today. With that, he turns off his oil lamp and crawls back under his bed. Staring blankly up at the ceiling, the soft glow of the moon illuminating his room.

_He will come for you sooner or later…_

_The hell does that old hag mean by that? The Horseman is dead…maybe it’s just stress. I hope_

**~XXXX~**

That same morning, Alexander had woken to bright rays of sunlight streaming in through his window. A soft groan escaped his lips, throwing the covers from his body. His bare feet touched the cold floorboards as he began preparing for the day.

“A little chilly today..” He muttered, grabbing a light coat and a pair of white gloves. Before he left he remembers to grab his letter to the Cranes minding himself to have it delivered as soon as possible.

The air had a lovely fragrance to it: Smelling that of freshly baked apples, pumpkin bread and hot cider. Wrapping his scarf a little more around his neck, a soft smile crossed his face gazing up at the clear skies.

Maybe all of that was just in his head…Everything had been so peaceful after all.

And yet, all the same he could not help but have a foreboding feeling of something terrible to come.

When Alexander had his letter delivered, he shuffled his hands in his coat pockets walking past Brom Van Braunt’s blacksmith shop. He could see the other hard at work welding a sword. The other had recovered quite well over the years it seemed: One fateful night he actually dueled against the Horseman yet did not prevail.

Before the Horseman finished him off however, Alexander came to Brom’s aid and blocked his attack. The results ended with Alexander having a limp in his walk for some months.

They locked on one another for a moment and Brom merely gives him a nod of acknowledgement in which Alexander does the same. Neither had really said too much to one another-not since that night nor when Katrina left.

“You’re up early.” Brom finally mutters out.

“I was just mailing a letter to Katrina and Ichabod…then thought I’d take a little walk. Care to join me?”

He was actually rather surprised Brom took him up on that offer. After requesting two horses from the old Killian’s barn. Once the horses had been saddled and mounted, they proceeded on their way.

The dry autumn leaves crunched beneath the horse’s hooves. Birds chirped around them. Alexander even saw a few squirrels chasing one another up a tree. They were deep in the Western Woods at this point.

When they came upon it.

Lying in the center, was a ghostly looking tree with its branches twisting and curling about.

“This is it?” Brom asked a loud, sizing the tree up from its towering height. “The Tree of the Dead?”

“This is it alright.” Alexander replied, already having flashbacks of that one night where Ichabod saved them all by giving the Horseman his head back to its proper owner.

Brom narrowed his eyes at the sight of it. “I imagined it to be ‘bigger’. And this is where you lot sent the Horseman back to Hell?”

Alexander gave him a soft chuckle before nodding. “Yes this is the very place…Ichabod was the one who did it you know. If it weren’t for him, Katrina and I surely would’ve lost our heads that night.” He settled his horse down before climbing off of its saddle, motioning the blacksmith to follow him.

Down to the Horseman’s grave.

Trying to be careful, the two males climbed up and over the jagged roots. Alexander had forgotten Brom had not visited this sacred sight, even though the other may not have shown it he could sense his disturbance about the place. He was not the only one. Once at the top, the ground was smoothed out before it became flatter.

Alexander saw the familiar trench like hole that had been dug, standing on its edge. The Hessian’s sword plunged into the ground hilt up.

“And this…..”

“Is the Horseman’s grave?”

“Correct.”

Alexander replied with calm, his gaze shifting from the Horseman’s bones to the rusted sword. Brom dropped on one knee curiously peering into the burial site. “Hang on: I thought you said you returned the Horseman his head?” He questioned, noting that the head was not with the skeleton remains.

“He has it Brom like I told you. So that no other like my step-mother could control him again.” Alexander explained.

The sound of thunder could be heard around them, followed by a quick flash of lightning. A nervous feeling pooled in Alexander’s stomach as he carefully climbs down from the Horseman’s grave. “Come. We really should head back now…this place still gives me the shivers also.”

“I guess you really are a wimp after all. You’ve been spending too much time with that sissy cop.” Brom coyly remarks, smirking when Alexander rolls his eyes.

“Oh ha ha very funny. Let’s see you try returning a horseman his head while he’s trying to kill you hm?”

They wasted no time making it back to the hollow. A soft rain storm began to pour onto the grounds. Having returned the horses to the barn, Brom turned to Alexander. “Well….Mr. Collins will be hosting that All Hallow’s Eve party tomorrow at your old mansion. I’ll see you there?”

“Perhaps. Until then Brom.” With that, they share a brief handshake and Alexander turned heading off for his nice little cottage.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Brom dies in the movie and although he won't have a huge role in this, he will be a semi important character regardless. Plus I kinda liked him actually so thus he lives! X'3


	3. Peace For Now

All Hallows Eve managed to keep some of Alexander’s time off of his current situation.

He enjoyed the atmosphere this time of year. Seeing many excited and no longer afraid of being out too late in fear of the Horseman…the whole town was in celebration actually of the Horseman’s end tonight.

Everyone was smiling, talking and laughing. A completely different feel unlike that of three years ago. Alexander only wished the Killians, young Masbeth and his father and most importantly the Cranes were here to celebrate with him.

Some of these people might have forgotten what happened…but Alexander nor Brom for that matter could.

Speaking of Brom he was present at the gathering as well with Glenn and Theodore. A small grin crossed Alexander’s face when Theodore called him out once he entered the mansion. “Ah there he is! One of our town’s heroes!”

Alexander’s face flushes as cheers erupt around the old Van Tassel Manor. “I thank you all,” he says with a good-natured laugh. “But I’m no hero. The Horseman needed to be stopped, anyone would have done so-besides Ichabod’s the real hero if you ask me.”

“Can you tell us the story again Alexander?” One child he knew asked. The girl and her brother’s eyes were wide with wonder as they raced up to him. “Please? About how you and Mr. Crane defeated the Horseman?”

“Well…”

“Actually I think we’d ALL like to hear that tale again.” The new owner of the mansion, Mr. Richardson piped up with a cheeky grin on his face, motioning Alexander to carry on. “Go on lad!”

Laughing once more when numerous towns’ folk encouraged him, even seeing a smirk of approval from Brom does Alexander finally cave in. And so, he once again began to tell him the tale.

“It all started at the hands of an evil, wicked witch whom used to live in this very mansion as a matter of fact,” Alexander continued, chuckling softly seeing a young boy swallow nervously. “She stole the head of the Horseman’s from his grave and using her dark magic, was able to bring him back to life.

With that, she ordered him to decapitate multiple victims residing in our little town. Then allowed the man to take the heads back to the Tree of the Dead for him to keep as trophies. We were all quite panicked of course as many of us may remember….

So then, desperate for help we called upon a very intelligent man named Ichabod Crane,”

From the corner of his eye, Alexander could see Brom rolling his eyes trying to fight his urge to roll his own at the other’s actions. “It was he, whom in the very end finally gave the horseman back his head to its proper owner. And thanks to Constable Crane, the Horseman was also freed of the witches evil biddings. Able to finally rest in peace…”

_Oh how I wish that were the real truth_

He can’t help but think inwardly.

**~XXXX~**

The Hessian could be seen pacing about in between the worlds. In the Tree of the Dead. A look of despair, rage and bewilderment. But why despair of all emotion? Bewilderment-perhaps because he was weary and tired the old hag summoned him again. Rage-again he blamed his rage on the blasted witch.

And also…the loneliness. Why the loneliness? The Horseman could not possibly feel such things! Pain as well…a pain no one should experience. He has not been able to forget the Hag’s step son.

Mary Van Tassel almost always got her way…even as the Devil’s Whore the boy would not find peace from her.

Although technically he had been freed from Mary, he was still a servant of the Evil Forces. Perhaps…just maybe the boy could free him entirely somehow. That was one reason the Horseman only agreed to do such task. He couldn’t remember a time having such a strange feeling towards anyone.

He always had been a loner.

During the war, none of the soldiers bothered to be near him. The way he took lives so cold and callous, the ferocity of his appearance and not to mention he purposely kept away from his other fellow soldiers. Daredevil had been his only company in truth.

But, when he was forced back into the Tree of the Dead and forced to do the old Hag’s bidding did he feel true loneliness. And he was longing but for what? The step son of the Black Witch and eldest brother of the White Witch? A boy, whom held no magical talents in the slightest as far as the Horseman was aware of.

_“Three years have I been locked in this tree…yet with the blood of an innocent will I be released. I call upon thee, the forces of Hell…my dark avenger! Let HIM be bound to the Horseman in my place!”_

The Horseman let out an aggravated hiss as he hears the woman just…shriek like a banshee (perhaps worse in his opinion). Snapping him out of his thoughts and sighing wearily as he realizes she has summoned him once again.

Within a mere matter of moments, the Horseman steps through the blue flames. Clad in his black and leather armor glowering down at the one who summoned him.

He did not know exactly how he was to retrieve the boy…but he always did catch his target one way or the other.


	4. Return of A Nightmare

The next day Alexander found himself sleeping through most of the day after another particularly disturbing course of nightmares. It was around mid-afternoon by the time he woke, hearing the sounds of children outside laughing and playing among one another.

He dressed in a simple dark blue vest with black sleeves and grey trousers, pulling a grey coat over to keep from the wind biting at his face. The children were playing near the bridge, skipping rocks into the water.

The young man greeted them, having known some actually after tutoring a few in some school subjects they were struggling with. After conversing with a few he carried on his way.

At one point in time as he finds himself deep into the Western Woods, he hears an all too familiar humming. An eerie, echo-y hum all around. He finally stops when he spotted the cave entrance.

He pushes open a wooden door that leads inside the cave, seeing candles strung about when he enters. Just like the last time he had been here. A slouched figure sat in her chair.

“You’re in need of something aren’t you child?” She asked, not even turning around to face him.

“Yes…I’d like to speak with you of a concern I have.”

“Have a seat then dear one.”

Again she does not turn around when she speaks. He can see that she’s working on a concoction of sorts, grimacing just a bit when he watches her in silence cutting off the end of a raven’s foot placing it in the pot before her.

Alexander watches as she scrummages around for more things.

“You dream of him don’t you child? Of the Hessian?” She asked finally, though it was more of a statement rather than a question. Of course she had known.

“Yes ma’am,” Alexander lowly nodded his head. “Night after night it’s always of the same thing…I’ve sent letters to Katrina hoping she may have an answer.”

The Western Witch, whom usually had her face concealed with her long grey hair pushes it just a bit out of her way so she could look at her step-nephew with one blue eye. Since the day her elder sister took over as step mother, she already knew of the poor boy’s fate from the beginning. The day she first spoke to Ichabod and him, she warned him of an impending doom in the near future.

“….Dreams of the Hessian are never a good omen my dear one. More so if it is to be the same one again and again.”

Alexander folded his hands underneath his chin as he speaks softly after. “They’re all the same: Mary is in each one as well.”

The Western Witch let out a weary sigh. She knows she should tell him sooner or later. At some point he’ll have to know the truth. “Oh child…from the day Mary became your ‘mother’, the minute you walked in with the constable I knew that your life would never be the same. You’ve a powerful spell placed upon you. One that, I fear even I may not even be able to control.”

Alexander bites the inside of his cheek. That was not the news he wanted to hear. He was so sure that she could aid him. “Y-You’re for certain aren’t you?” He whispered lowly. “That there’s…nothing that can be done?”

The witch nodded solemnly. Feeling pity for the lad’s fate.

“So I just accept my fate then?” His fist clenched tight at his side. Clearly becoming angered and frustrated with such news. “What about if I moved away from the hollow? To New York or something of the sort?”

“It will not do you any good child: No matter where you go…the dark one will follow.”

“But I thought we had him rid of. How can he possibly-?”

“He has been summoned again and is after you…this is all I can give to lend you some assistance I’m afraid.” Alexander waits patiently, holding a grim expression about him. His face pale. When she comes back, she opens up her hand holding a brilliantly cut silver cross. It looked hand- made hung on a simple golden chain. Alexander looked up at her in slight shock.

“Never take it off dear one. Keep it close with you at all times.” She warned him.

“…Right. Thank you.”

**~XXXX~**

Alexander trudges back through the woods, brooding in silence over what he had just been told of. He could tell he was just near the entrance to the hollow when he hears the sound of small footsteps approaching him from behind. He turned, putting on a rather haughty expression thinking it was Brom trying to frighten him again.

But it’s not Brom.

Blinking curiously, he realizes that it’s a young girl with golden blond hair dressed in a pale pink dress. She’s just staring at him with an expression-less look about her. “Uh…” he finally manages to find his voice, kneeling down to her level. “Hello young one,” he says, trying to put on a kind smile.

The silver cross dangling from his neck-he does not notice she’s eyeing it.

“Are you lost? I don’t believe I’ve seen yo-.”

“Hold out your hand.”

Alexander is taken a back by the sharp demand of the child. It was a clear order. Although he knew full well that he should tell her he really ought to be going, he still remained. Afraid on the inside that if he did run…he wasn’t sure what would happen.

Without question, Alexander did as he was told.

A smirk crosses her pretty face; then in a flash Alexander’s startled when her cold hand snatches onto his palm. “What do you think you’re-?” He never gets to finish for a sudden, sharp pain is felt upon his palm. The girl had a surprising amount of strength for someone so small. He couldn’t even tug away from her!

By the time she cut his palm, Alexander panted softly looking down at the small red stream. “W-What was that for?”

“Your blood is what I need…” The girl whispers.

Finally yanking his hand from her grasp, wincing at the pain he still felt after she retrieved his blood he frowns-not at all understanding of any of this as she appears to perform a ritual of sorts at the Tree of the Dead.

_How could a girl so young be into such things? Then again Katrina was I suppose…but never for anything evil_

To his utmost horror…the tree now begins to move.

**~XXXX~**

_This is not happening…this is NOT happening_

Alexander Van Tassel tries telling himself this over and over yet he knows it is futile to believe other-wise. Just like that fateful night a year ago, the roots began to move upward creating an opening for something (or someone) to get through.

And in fact…something had.

At first Alexander thinks it is but a strange creature crawling out from under the tree, yet to his surprise he finds it is a woman when she stands up. A woman…he knew all too well. “Ah…my dearest step-son. How lovely it is to see you.” Mary says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

_Run! Run you blasted fool!_

But it felt as if she had petrified him. “I don’t understand…I thought we-?”

“Got rid of me? Oh you silly boy,” she giggled in a way that could be described as only but creepy or…just not natural. “You cannot rid of me THAT easily. And your blood was just what I had needed.”

“The blood of an innocent.” Alexander muttered, glancing down at his still wounded hand then back at his ‘mother’. “You really are twisted aren’t you ‘mother’? Enough to cut open the child you helped raise?”

The woman all but shrugs one shoulder. “I had what was needed done. Quite simple really.” Out of nowhere, shortly after the little blond girl whom had cut him and proceeded with the ritual appeared from behind the Tree and stood next to Mary. Just like that, after Mary had touched her on the head she turned the child into a squirrel watching with a gleam in her eyes as she scurried off into the woods.

“Amazing what Black Magic can do isn’t it my darling ‘son’?”

Alexander shakes his head, giving the witch one last cold look before breaking off into a jog. Then as soon as he was far enough away ran full speed back to the hollow, hearing the witch cackle as she called out the words he dreaded to hear.

_“Tonight the Horseman comes! And this time…he’s coming for you, Alexander! You cannot run from him my darling!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to my readers: If you run into a creepy little girl out in the woods? You RUN like hell X3 Just run. 
> 
> Ahem! 
> 
> Happy readings ^-^ Our favorite Hessian will appear in the next chapter so do be on the lookout for it


	5. Over Many Quaint Volume of Forgotten Lore...

Alexander ran hard until he was out of the forest and once again finding himself at the bridge where the children still were. At the sight of him, little Heidi rushed forward with a concerned look in her eyes. “Alexander what’s wrong?”

He swallows heavily, trying to hide the witch’s cut as he whispers lowly to the concerned child. “Heidi listen to me: You and the children best be heading home now. Alright? I fear something horrible will befall us tonight…”

Heidi nodded her head in understanding, calling out for her little brother whom was among the children telling him they needed to get home. It was fortunate that the other children didn’t need much coaxing…they too were familiar with this routine after all.

He walked briskly past his own little home and made his way over to the Van Braunts. Brom’s wife, Cecelia was currently nursing their newborn when she smiles brightly at the sight of Alexander. “Oh. Hello Alexander: Brom’s inside if you are seeking him out.”

“Actually I am Cecelia. It’s quite important.” The woman smiles beautifully, opening the door for him to enter as he thanks her for doing so letting Brom know he’s arrived.

Brom was currently seated at the couch in front of the fireplace, carving out a small wooden horse for his son to play with when he glanced over his shoulder in surprise. “Alexander? What’s the matter?” His tone was softer now, not unlike his usual gruff counterpart.

Alexander swallows nervously. “I’m afraid something’s happen…may we speak in private?”

Brom nodded in understanding sensing the urgency in Alexander’s tone. With that, he takes the other into the hallway and Alexander tells him everything. How his step mother has returned from the Tree, how the Horseman will return tonight. He even clarified it by showing Brom the cut she gave him.

“A Witch’s Mark….Katrina’s told me of this before,” Brom whispered after turning over Alexander’s hand. There was a look in his eyes that he had never shown before. Not since his duel with the horseman.

It was a look of fear.

“I know,” Alexander swallowed again. Tenderly running his index finger along the ‘cut’. “I…when Mary would do her ‘rituals’ she did not know I was watching in secret. I just never thought she would plot to curse me next.”

“Don’t say that. I’ll bring word of this to the magistrate: Have the town on alert tonight.”

“No. I don’t want to have everyone in a panic.” Alexander hissed so that Cecelia would not hear them.

Brom narrows his eyes challengingly at him. “They have to know Alexander. That the Black Witch has returned. We can’t allow any more deaths to happen. Not this time.”

A heavy sigh escaped his lips knowing there was no use arguing with a man like Brom. More stubborn than a damn mule. “Very well,” Alexander caved in, raising his hands in defeat. His silver cross that the Western Witch gave him hitting his chest lightly tucked in his shirt. “Do what you must…Suppose the last thing I want is another repeat of last year.”

Brom nodded in agreement, placing a firm hand of comfort on his friend’s shoulder. “Keep yourself safe tonight. Lock everything you can up. Can you do that for me? Katrina will curse me to Heaven if anything happened to you…same for that sissy cop.”

Well that managed to make Alexander smile although it was a grim one. “You keep safe as well Brom…I thank you truly for all the times you did keep my sister and I safe.” He finally takes his leave and makes his way back for home.

Once he had, he boarded everything up.

Every window was covered with as many pieces of wood he could gather. Every lock was locked.

Now the only thing any of them could do was wait it out…

**~/////~**

Night had fallen fast. There were stars out tonight as odd as that is nor the moon. The branches of the Tree of the Dead already began to shudder and uproot themselves and Mary Van Tassel was nowhere to be seen.

The temperature within the woods drops suddenly and quickly. The Tree’s roots uprooted higher and higher. First the hoof of a black stallion could be seen before it fully emerges from the tree’s opening. Blood spewing forth.

Piercing blue eyes looked around while sharp teeth curl into a frightening snarl.

The Horseman’s witch was gone.

_That whore! She did all this just to escape!_

The Horseman closes his eyes, trying to calm himself as a new scent drifts around. A sweet scent…mouth-watering. And he knew exactly just who it belonged to. His blue eyes snap open. A terrible, wicked grin formed. Well, well. It would seem that the little hollow was going to get a little ‘visit’ from him after all.

The Horseman gave a quick jerk of Daredevil’s reins. Kicking his sides with his spurred boots. The horse rears back as a flash of lightning stretches across the darkened skies. He lets out a powerful battle cry. To let all of Sleepy Hollow know….

That he has returned.

**~XXXX~**

A familiar call rang out throughout the little hollow. ‘The horseman has returned!’

Brom whom was just arguing with the new magistrate Collins to put the town on high alert, lifted his head as he hears a villager scream in panic. The Horseman had appeared fast. That was all it took for the magistrate to holler at everyone to run for the church: Knowing the Horseman could not get inside the building on holy ground.

The town’s people should be fortunate though that he was not out for blood this time.

There was a sick, amused look about his features as he watches many of them scurry and cower away like rats. A horrible realization came upon Brom as the blacksmith watched the Hessian climb from his horse, looking around as if he were searching for a specific person.

 _Alexander…_ he thinks with dread.

In quick strides, the Hessian makes his way up to Alexander’s small home. Almost rolling his eyes seeing everything boarded up. He takes out his sword, swishing it around a few times before sliding it down the wood.

**~XXXX~**

Alexander could hear the familiar, frightened cries of the town’s people as he lifted his head from his book he had been reading currently by his fireplace turning to one of his boarded up windows. An unsettling feeling pooled in his stomach, daring himself to get up and go outside although he had a sick feeling as to what was happening.

Without warning the flames from his fireplace shot up higher, startling Alexander greatly whipping around with wide eyes at the sight before him.

A loud cracking sound comes from his door. Alexander’s heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage, beginning to slink himself away as the tip of a sword drags down his wooden door. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the sword pushes through the wood harder.

This was almost EXACTLY as to how his dreams would begin…

The door soon gives way. Flying off its hinges. “Dear God…aid me.” He whispers out loud as the Horseman enters the cabin. _This is it…my time on Earth really is over. Good-bye Katrina, Ichabod…Brom…._ Yet as he speaks his prayers inwardly the Horseman does not strike him.

 **“Ihr Wholgeruch!”** The horseman spits out, his spurs clinking along the floorboards as he approaches Alexander in quick strides. **“Ihr Geruch ist, die, die ich habe nach!”**

Alexander stared at him unblinking. German. He had forgotten that the Horseman spoke German.

_Damn it! Why didn’t I take those lessons Miss Padva offered me_

“I-I…I don’t understand what you’re speaking.” Alexander boldly clarifies, the dagger he requested Brom to make for him hidden behind his back.

Fortunately the Horseman does switch to English.

“Your whore of a step mother has gone: Where is she?” The Horseman demanded sharply.

Alexander swallowed, his eyes lowered trying to think of an answer before he finally lifted his gaze to the Horseman’s. “Free.” Was his only response. The Horseman’s eyes narrow dangerously, trapping Alexander further against the wall preventing from any possible escape. “There is nothing for you here…Leave me be.” Alexander stated.

“Nothing for me here?” The Horseman hissed. With his free hand, he grabbed one of Alexander’s. The one in which Mary had cut him, holding it palm up. “ **Hexe!”**

“I’m not the one who made that cut!” Alexander said defensively, yanking his hand from the Horseman’s grip.

“Of course you didn’t.” The Horseman responded sarcastically. “If you aren’t a witch/warlock…then what are you?”

Alexander actually thinks about his question for a moment. In truth, not at all understanding whom he was. He turns his head away however when the Horseman lowers his head towards his face. Grinning that awful grin.

“Why don’t we find that out… **Komen Sie heraus, mein Katzchen.”**

Before Alexander could respond, he let out a mid-scream only to have it silenced with the Horseman’s lips over his. No matter how hard he struggled, the Horseman’s hold on him was powerful. Yet his lips were not bitten off or bloodied as Mary’s were. The Horseman, almost ‘carefully’ grazed his lower lip with his teeth finally pulling away.

“Ah,” the Horseman licked his lips. “You truly are an ‘innocent’ aren’t you?”

“Not quite.”

The Horseman had a look of puzzlement across his face before it quickly flashes with pain. Alexander could hear him howl after having stabbed him in the one knee, bolting out the door.

“Alexander!”

Looking behind him, Alexander was relieved to see Brom racing towards him. Yet before the other could retrieve him first the Horseman snatches him in an iron grip, keeping a firm hold placing Alexander in his lap.

The young man’s yells could be heard all throughout the hollow. Carried off into the night by the Horseman.

 


	6. Darkness Here And Nevermore

Trees were nothing but that of a blur as they sped through the Western Woods. Brom willed his own horse to go faster, kicking it repeatedly in its sides with Glenn and Theodore on either side of him. “Damn it! He’s moving way too fast!” Theodore cursed in grim realization.

“Brom we should just-.”

“Don’t you dare say we should just ‘turn back’!” Brom finally snapped. His eyes were ablaze with determination before soon focusing once again on the monster holding the one he vowed to keep safe. “We have to try….We can’t just let him take Alexander.”

Pulling back onto the reins, the Horseman pulls to a complete halt.

When Alexander fully realizes where he is…that’s when the awful flashbacks occur. They’re once again back at the Tree of the Dead. Where this whole nightmare first began. God did he just feel sick when he smelt the familiar, awful, putrid stench radiating from the tree as its roots open up.

As valiantly as he struggled he still was unable to free from the Horseman’s grip. _We really should have just burned the blasted thing to the damned ground!_ Alexander thinks as Daredevil rears back, taking off at full speed into the tree.

The next thing Alexander knows…he faints in the Horseman’s arms.

**~xxxx~**

When Alexander finally awoke, he found himself resting upon a soft, plush carpet in front of a fireplace. Frantically shooting up from his position he looks about this way and that, attempting to figure out where he was. Everything had a reddish color of sort. The ceiling lost in a dim twilight.

Darkness. Darkness all about and nothing more. _This…This can’t be Hell. Right?_ He wondered, noting the velvet red armchair in front of the fireplace.

The sound of spurred boots along the floor catches his attention suddenly. Piercing blue eyes that have watched him in the dark emerge. There seemed to be a glow of his pale skin in the dark. No expression on his face what so ever.

Alexander eyes his sword carefully, yet the Horseman does not unsheathe it.

The mortal male continues backing away until his back hits what feels to be a book shelf. “If you’re going to kill me then get on with it,” he dared to spit out. “Enough with these games.”

Arching a brow, the Horseman looked at him with an amused expression before he smirks coyly at his actions. “ **Sei ruhig Junge.** If I had wanted to kill you, don’t you think I would have done so?”

The way he spoke was smooth yet with a ruggedness due to his German accent. He actually sounded ‘human’. Alexander scowled at the way the Horseman smirked, pursing his lips in a thin line. “Then if you aren’t to kill me. Release me.”

The Horseman looked at him with an amusing glint in his eyes. “Why would I do such a thing?”

“Because I have no value to you. I’m not one of magic like Mary…”

Oh just saying the Black Witch’s name caused him to shudder.

The Horseman actually considered his words for a moment. Using one hand with a surprising tenderness, he stroked the side of Alexander’s face with his thumb. The other stands frozen as he swallows…feeling the Horseman’s hands travel lower and lower. Stopping just until they reached his groin. Alexander’s breath hitches as a skillful hand travels to the tip of his clothed member, stroking it ever so slightly.

Resisting the urge to release a moan, he somehow finds the strength to push the male away. “Despicable bastard!” He spits out.

The Horseman all but throws his head back and laughs. As if it were the most humorous thing he’s heard in his whole life. “Oh yes: You will certainly be amusing to have around my **kleinen Katzchen.”**

Alexander clenches his fist at his sides.

“Now then. Perhaps I shall show you to your new…living space?”

Within some moments they reached a grand, marbled staircase lined with a red velvet carpet. The walls were a burgundy of sorts. Now he was fully aware as to where he was. In the Tree of the Dead. In company of a mercenary whom had slaughtered many people, spilt countless of blood.

And along the walls were the…heads.

Kept alive by the Tree’s roots. Alexander had to force himself to look away when he saw the Killian’s watching him. _Dear Gods…I heard them screaming when we entered the portal…oh sweet Mary…_

He felt nauseated at the thought, covering his mouth and trying to hold it down.

It’s not long before he feels a ‘light’ shove on his back when the Horseman leads him to a wooden door and pushes him inside the room after opening it. Before Alexander could retort: The last thing he sees is the Horseman smirking at him.

Hearing a click on the outside meaning he had been locked out.

“Let me out of here damn you!” The young man cried out, pounding and trying to jiggle the doorknob shoving at the door with his shoulder but it just doesn’t budge open at all. “You can’t keep me here forever!”

The distinctive sound of the Horseman chuckling and heavy footsteps is all Alexander hears after. Angry tears threaten to pool in his eyes as he sinks to his knees by the door.

_This…Is what Hell is truly like_

A prisoner to the Horseman was all he was now. He would never see his sister or friends again. Oh he almost forgot about Brom. He could picture how the other was reacting as of now…Katrina and Ichabod. Young Masbath…

The only thing he was capable of doing as of now was to hope and pray something good would come from all of this.

Sleep finally seemed to have won its victory over for his eyes finally close. Curled up in a small ball on the floor.

Listening to the sweet sounds of nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've used some chapter titles from my favorite Poe poem 'The Raven': Sorry if this one is on the short side though ^^; I wasn't sure whether to combine this chapter with chapter six or just leave it be orz .__.


	7. Arms of A Hessian Mercenary

The Hessian had not returned for several hours, even showing Alexander where he could wash himself if it was needed. With shaken fingers he locks the door resting against it for a few moments trying to gather himself. Here he was: Trapped with a cold-blooded murderer. Alone with him.

Oh he could only imagine, hell he did not even want to know how Katrina, Ichabod or Young Masbath were reacting to such news.

A hand came up to cover his mouth when he sees how horrible he actually looks in the large mirror before him. Lined with red. After stepping out of his clothes, Alexander finds himself relaxing in the tub unexplainably filled with hot (yet not burning) water. It felt good against his dried skin.

_“Your fate was sealed the minute Mary became your step-mother…I’m sorry my dear one.”_

The Western Wood’s Witch’s words echoed in his mind as he scrubbed at his body. He still could not fathom how even she could not help him with his ‘situation’.

After splashing water on his face, grabbing a towel nearby he stepped out wrapping it around him. Stepping back into the room he was more than shocked to find a fresh pair of clothes laid out for him. _What in the…how’d these-?_

Shaking his head however, Alexander put them on regardless-taking note of how they fit his body perfectly. Then there was nothing to do but think. Alexander seats himself at the end of the bed, listening to the soft crackling of the fireplace. Trying to comprehend how he allowed his step mother to do this to him.

“White definitely becomes you.”

A deep chuckle echoes around the room when Alexander gave himself whiplash, finding the Horseman leaning against a corner of the wall. He could only see the faint outlining of the Horseman’s shape.

“Y-You’ve been here…all this time?”

“Why would I not be my kitten?”

Alexander purses his lips at the nickname. “It’s…I thought you’d have something better to do. Rather than wait around for someone like me.” He muttered, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Now what do you mean by that?”

Alexander turns his gaze away. “I don’t think I have to explain myself to you.” He hears with dread the approaching steps of the Horseman, his eyes wide as his back meets with smooth silk and a larger body atop his.

His chest heaves lightly as the Horseman grins down. “What if I want you to explain?” He questions with a heavily accented voice.

“Then I suppose you’d better get used to disappointment.”

The Horseman rolled his eyes, although he had to admit that the boy’s ‘snarky’ behavior had intrigued him as of late. “Get some rest. You must be weary.”

At this moment it dawns on Alexander just how tired he actually was. He wasn’t even fighting against the Horseman as he feels himself lifted up, in an almost careful manner before finding himself under the covers. His head gently laying upon a feathered pillow.

The boy doesn’t even fight when the Horseman lays beside him. **“Scahlafan Sie ein, mein Katzchen.”** His words coming out in a soft, gentle tone drifting Alexander into a dreamless sleep.

**~////~**

When Alexander awoke the next morning, he finds that he is alone. The Horseman was gone yet as to where he had no knowledge of. The ground felt cool against his feet causing a shudder to go through his body.

He spotted a piece of parchment paper on the sink after stepping out of the bathroom to relieve himself having already a feeling as to who left it. **You were peaceful while you slept I did not want to disturb you. Come and meet me at the stairs after you’ve dressed**

Alexander sat the paper down once he had dressed himself-once again surprised to find clothes already laid out for him. And just like the ones last time, they fit him perfectly. Upon opening the door, he was pleased to see that the Horseman was nowhere in sight. Feeling bolder, Alexander steps out (looking over his shoulder now and then).

**~////~**

He finds the Horseman at the stairs just as the other said he’d be. Daredevil was with him as well.

An actual, soft smile crosses his face when he steps down each step: Watching the black stallion being cared for by his rider. _Now if only he treated other humans with such care_ Alexander could not help but think.

Alexander wasn’t sure as to whether or not he should say something to let the Horseman know of his arrival, yet he jumps out of startlement when the Horseman speaks.

“Ah. Sleeping Beauty finally wakes.” The Horseman says after grooming Daredevil: A grin crossing over his face when Alexander narrows his eyes at him. “Sleep well?”

“I don’t believe I have to answer to that.” Alexander retorts.

The Horseman chuckles when the other turned to face away from him in a stubborn manner. “Come now: Don’t tell me you’re still pissed off?”

“I should think I have every right to be.”

The Horseman rolls his eyes, giving Daredevil a light pat of his main. “You should be fortunate boy that I’m not as ‘harsh’ with you…If we crossed paths when I was flesh and bone you wouldn’t last under me.”

Almost instantly Alexander grimaces. “…Father used to tell me frightening tales of you.”

A flashback enters his mind of a young Alexander seated on Baltus Van Tassel’s lap; listening with big, wide eyes at the stories his father would always tell of the Hessian mercenary. He wouldn’t dare admit this out loud to the Horseman, but those tales would frighten as well as intrigue him.

He had barely taken five steps when the Horseman snatched him by his arm, yanking him towards him. “Going somewhere **Katzchen?”**

“Yes…I was only going to go for a walk. I’m not hungry at the moment.”

“Very well,” The Horseman releases the hold he had on him. “Just don’t go outside. If you wish to I will escort you.”

Alexander snorted in disbelief. “Oh how lovely. An unwanted escort!” He hissed through gritted teeth, ignoring the Horseman’s deep chuckling behind.

“You’ve got lovely features by the way!” The Horseman called out to him, laughing loudly when Alexander actually flips him off.

**~///~**

Everything was dark as Alexander made his way around further into the manor, having to use his hand to feel along the walls seeing as no torches were lit. The very last thing he wanted was to fall and break his neck.

All the while complaining about the Horseman in his mind.

_I swear! He is the most….ugh. Words cannot describe my loathing towards that man!_

Really? Just what had he done in his life that he could possibly deserve any of this? He always tried to be as good a person he could be. Really just what did he do?

His mid thought ranting was cut off however, after bumping into something hard and solid. _PLEASE don’t let it be HIM. Can I not get one break?_ Yet when his hands touch the surface of the ‘something’…he feels a knob. “Huh? A door?” He murmured.

Upon opening it, he peered inside to find a hole large enough for a person to crawl through.

_Well…if my dearest ‘mother’ could escape_

Alexander wasted no time getting on his hands and knees once he gets close enough to the hole. Oh. If he were caught now, the Horseman would surely do something to give him more fear. He squints his eyes at a bright light emitting from outside…and finds himself on frosted ground.

**~////~**

Bright, warm sunlight engulfs him once he stands up on slightly shaken legs. He glances up at the large building before him, seeming to have left unnoticed. With one more final look, he takes off away from the Horseman’s manor.

He continued onward until he reached a path that reminded him so much of the one in Sleepy Hollow. The dirt road curved upward and twisted. Alexander cautiously keeps looking around and behind just to make absolute sure he’s not followed.

The road looks as if it could stretch on for miles upon miles.

“Gods does this Hell truly never end?” He curses out loud.

The young man needs to stop now and then in order to catch his breath. Leaning against a tree, he closes his eyes for but a moment. The Horseman, he was dead sure had already found out he was gone by now…

He could envision in his mind the horrendous rage over his features. Charging out of his manor at full speed on Daredevil.

Yet there was no sign of the black horse nor his rider.

_Hang on…the Tree!_

It took Alexander but a moment to realize he’s in fact leaning against the very tree they entered from! And the one his ‘mother’ crawled out of. He never thought in a million years he’d be so ‘elated’ to see such a tree. Just like before, the tree roots opened at his presence creating an opening.

With a deep breath, he takes one step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

**~////~**

He stumbles on the ground with an ‘oof!’, groaning upon impact. His eyes had been closed shut from the fear yet he eventually forces them open.

_I swear if this Tree only brought me back to the Horseman…_

Yet when he stands up on his feet, he looks at the familiar wooded area around him. An area he knows too well. Where he and Katrina would play hide and seek as mere children. Back. He was home once more.

He freed himself from the Horseman! His step-mother was wrong after all!

“Home…I’m…Home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think it's going to be smooth sailing for Alexander then you've got another thing coming ^^; Many things will be in store for our hero: Just wait until the next chapters my readers


	8. Return

The Horseman sought out long and hard for his little **Katzchen**. Piercing blue eyes were the only thing one could see of his features in the darkened manor. His footsteps echoing along the marbled floors.

He finds himself in the room where Alexander had been in last, snarling at the sight of the hole that was just big enough for one to escape out of slamming his fist against the wall. “Just like the whore…he thought he could escape?” The Horseman hissed under his breath.

Once you were bound by him, you were bound for all eternity. And the Horseman always catches his prize.

Daredevil had already been waiting for him outside, as if he had been expecting his rider.

He wasted no time grasping the horn of the red saddle, hoisting himself up giving a hard flick of the reins. His blue eyes were ablaze with determination and desire. The Horseman gave a kick to Daredevil’s sides, urging the horse to move towards the tree. “HA!’ he roared.

Daredevil rears back before jumping through the Tree’s opening and once more they find themselves back in the Western Woods.

_Run my little Katzchen. Run all you wish…I will find you_

**~////~**

Alexander tries to ignore the scrutinizing stares and whispers among the people of Sleepy Hollow, grimacing when some cast him odd or even looks of disturb. This sudden attention he received was due to the fact of him having gone missing for thirty four hours: And of the Horseman’s return.

He had to let them think what they wanted though. Right now, he needed to speak with Brom and fast. A terrible feeling pooling in his belly since he first escaped the manor in between worlds.

Pulling open the large doors of the church, a wave of relief washes over as he sees Brom with his silently weeping wife and child. Katrina, Ichabod and even Young Masbath were present as well: Katrina was sobbing in her handkerchief with Ichabod comforting her the best he possibly could.

“There, there my dear…I’m sure we’ll figure something out. We can’t waste time with tears.”

“God Ichabod…Alexander’s an innocent. Who knows what that monster could be doing to him…He’s the only family I have left…I just want him back.”

“And you do.” Alexander finally decided to whisper out loud.

They lifted their heads up, Katrina’s red rimmed eyes widening at the sight of her brother standing on the red carpet grinning softly. She swallows a heavy lump in her throat, face scrunched slightly before running and throwing her arms around him sobbing in his chest with relief.

“Alexander! You’re alive! I-I mean, I didn’t think…I did not want to believe…” Katrina’s face flushes as she realizes her words were meshed together.

A soft chuckle sounds from him as he pats her on the shoulder, ruffling her hair a bit. Normally she would scold him good for doing such act-but she missed it terribly. “The Horseman did pay me a ‘visit’, dearest sister. But I’m alive am I not? Not a scratch on me.” Well aside from the cut Mary had given him.

After greeting Ichabod and Young Masbath, Masbath blinked curiously at him. “We left New York as soon as Brom wrote to us…what was the Horseman after?”

“Mary has freed herself. She placed a spell on me to put me in her place.”

“And?” Brom inquired, holding Cecelia close to him. “He just let you go?”

Alexander lowers his head with a grim look in his eyes. A guilt sinking in. “No. Not exactly..” He could feel his stomach churn at the thought of the consequences for his actions. The thought literally made him sick but he manages to keep everything down. “What should I do now?”

He’s almost startled when Ichabod places his hands over his. They weren’t like the Horseman’s, Alexander realized. They were warmer. Gentler. “We’ll think of something. You must be weary after your ordeal…to be safe though, we discussed with Reverend Heist that perhaps you should stay in the church for tonight.”

Alexander made no further argument when Katrina told him she’d cook him a warm meal once they settled. The only thoughts on his mind were just being with his loved ones…not knowing how much time he had left with them.

**~////~**

After he had bathed, Alexander was greeted to the smells of Katrina cooking some of his favorites. He insisted that he could be of assistance but she was just as stubborn as he was. A trait both inherited of their real late mother.

“You believe he’s coming back don’t you?”

Katrina sighed wearily at her brother’s question but nods solemnly. “I do unfortunately. This won’t be the first our little hollow has seen of him.”

“I don’t want anyone to be hurt though. Not again.”

“Don’t think such thoughts dear brother.”

“But-.”                                          

“Katrina’s right,” Ichabod spoke up from his book. Causing the siblings to blink in surprise. “…Now. I’ll escort you to the church.”

**~////~**

Outside there was no moon nor stars again. Just dark, swirling clouds above in the darkened skies. A cold chill lingering.

Ichabod and Alexander were silent as they made their way towards the white building. Swiftly moving through its old, rickety fence and pushing open the grand doors that greeted them. The building was long since empty side from them.

“If you want me to stay with you I’ll see if Katrina-.”

“Ichabod I’ll be fine.” Alexander assures his old friend, a soft grin going across his features. “I’m not a child. You don’t have to watch over me for everything that happens.”

The Constable chuckles softly in agreement.

Yet before Alexander settles in, the other is surprised at first when Ichabod pulls him in a great embrace. Burying his face into the crook of Alexander’s neck whispering in his ear. His tone was now shakened and laced with concern. “We were all so scared for you…when Brom wrote to us…”

“Shhhh.” Alexander shushes him gently, stroking the left side of his face. “Things will be alright, Ichabod. I missed you all terribly though.”

For some minutes they remained in solitude. Silently comforting one another. Then, when Ichabod finally leaves Alexander does not mind the solitude at all…he welcomed it in fact after living with the Horseman. Yet all the while he sleeps, he jumps at every shadow he sees in the corners of the church.

 


	9. Darkness Again

Outside a numbing, cold wind blew across Sleepy Hollow. Every light in the village was off. People sound asleep, warm and cozy in their beds.

The church truly did appear to be an impenetrable fortress to some…and to one man.

Concealed strategically within the darkness of the wood, over-looking the hill stood the Horseman perched atop his stallion. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. Eyeing the white building knowing his Alexander was inside no doubt.

As he gets down the hill, moving closer towards the church grounds Alexander’s sweet aroma surrounds him. Yet it’s mixed with someone else’s.

“Crane…” He snarls quiet under his breath, clutching the reins of his horse tight.

So Ichabod and his wifey had returned to the hollow after all? _The little bastard must have told them everything_ his lips curl into a disturbed smirk. He can see him in the window, curled up in one of the pews yet his teal/turquoise eyes were open.

As if he were keeping watch of something…or someone.

“Consider yourself lucky boy. But if I cannot get you…I’ll make you come to me.”

**~////~**

“…..Something’s not right.” Alexander muttered out loud, feeling a watchful pair of eyes on him. Young Masbath was on his right and Cecelia Van Braunt on his left.

Young Masbath sets the book he’s reading and tilts his head to the side. “Come again Alexander?”

“Oh!” Alexander laughs softly, shaking his head. “N-Nothing Masbath. Say, do you know where Ichabod, Katrina and Brom are?”

Cecelia nodded at his question, brushing a strand of light blond hair out of her face. “They’re somewhere in here. Alexander. I-I do hope I’m not intruding too much, if I am-.”

Alexander takes a slow breath followed by a sigh. “Oh he’s real alright. As real as everyone in this room.”

“Forgive me. I’m somewhat new to this town, I moved shortly after Constable Crane left with Mrs. Crane and young Masbath. I’ve heard of the tales…but thought they were only such.”

“Don’t we wish they were?” Young Masbath muttered softly.

Instinctively, Alexander shifted his gaze from the duo and looks back outside. He can faintly see the dark shape of a horse standing just near the fence. And a pair of electrifying blue eyes glowing in the night. When the moon light shines down…his breath stops in his throat the minute he sees the Horseman’s lips curl up in such a ferocious snarl.

“Dear God….Cecelia. Masbath, get Ichabod and your husband. Now.”

The two stare at him as if he’s grown three heads. Cecelia dares to look where he’s looking.

She quickly regrets doing so.

Her piercing shriek of fright echoes around the building, startling everyone as Ichabod, Katrina and Brom rush over. “Cecelia!” Brom hollers, pulling his frantic wife in his arms. “Cecelia. Darling what is it?”

“H-He’s here! That bloody Horseman…He’s right outside!” She blubbered, burying her face into his chest.

Katrina gasped when she faints from terror, trying to wake the woman as Brom lightly slaps her face to get her out of it. Ichabod gritted his teeth at the sight, backing away from the large window. Even though they’d seen him before, he was still frightening.

**“Kommen sie hearus, kommen sie hearus mein Katzchen.”**

Ichabod holds Alexander close as he watches the Horseman twirl his sword around and around. He had to think of something. Anything to keep them all safe.

Then in a moment, his eyes widen when he feels Alexander is no longer beside him. “ALEXANDER!” He hollered, racing after the other whom was pushing through the crowds trying to get to the doors. When he finally catches him, the constable grabbed his shoulder whirling him around. “What on Earth do you think you’re doing?!”

“The Hessian wants something Ichabod. Someone has to-.”

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say!”

“That’s suicide boy!” One man barks out.

“We just got you back,” Ichabod hissed, holding his face up. “I’m not letting you go. I’ll go instead.”

“Don’t be stupid Ichabod,” Alexander hissed back, tearing away from his grip. “I can handle him…trust me.” And with that, despite everyone else’s pleas and begs for him to stay Alexander marches out to where the Horseman stood. “Alright,” he states. His voice sounded like that of a high commander, catching the Horseman’s attention. “Let’s cut to the chase shall we? I’m NOT returning with you.”

The Horseman drew his lips in another snarl, lifting his sword until Alexander feels cool steel along his neck. He tries not to wince. “There will be no discussion on the matter boy. You’re bound to me remember?”

“To Hell with that.”

The Horseman’s eyes narrow threateningly. “Very well….however. If you do not come with me, I’ve no choice but to kill everyone in this town and you’ll still be mine. If you do come however, everyone will be safe.”

Alexander’s face pales instantly as he looks at the crowd standing on the church steps. Ichabod and Young Masbath being among them. _So many people…._ “Even though we are on holy grounds, I can still manage. You remember what happened to daddy after all don’t you?”

At the mentioning of his father’s cruel death, Alexander gritted his teeth as flashbacks entered his mind. Of poor Baltus being dragged out the window with a fence post piercing his chest. Remembering the blood…him and Katrina screaming with sheer fright no human should witness.

“You…Truly are the devil incarnate.” Alexander dared to spit out. Yet the Horseman takes it as a compliment. “Why so desperate for one such as me? Are you lonely perhaps? Or envious of the people around me?”

The Horseman straightens at his sharp words. Once again, his lips curl in a frightening snarl.

That was all Alexander needed to know he needed to run like Hell.

The Horseman lets out a curse when his ‘prize’ once again escapes him. With a hard tug of his reins, Daredevil rears back going where his rider commanded he go. Alexander bolted for the trees, having no real idea as to where he was going per se but to just run.

Run anywhere.

He could hear the Horseman closing in on him.

 _This is just like in my dream!_ Alexander panted heavily. Running through an area he remembered being in as he dreamt of the Horseman coming after him. Except he could not hear fortunately his step-mother’s tinkling laugh.

The wind has long since died. The owl has long since sounded. A dark figure soon tackles Alexander to the ground. The mortal male fights his hardest, yet the Hessian pins him down with ease. A truly grin of wickedness etches onto his lips as he leans in close to Alexander’s ear.

“Gotcha…”

“Go to Hell.” Alexander spat.

The Horseman barks out a laugh, picking him up effortlessly onto his saddle nuzzling his neck. “That’s just where we’re headed my dear one.”

**~///~**

The way back to the manor was not a long one.

So close. Alexander was so damn close to being with his sister and friends again…but now here he was. Back in his own personal little Hell. Heading for the familiar, marble staircase a hand firmly places itself on his shoulder and forces Alexander around.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” The Horseman begins with an arrogant smile. Alexander clenches and unclenches his hand. His eyes pooling with nothing but anger towards the black clad man. “I would have thought you’d said something by-.” He was cut off when Alexander actually dared to punch him in the right side of his face. The sound echoes off the walls.

“You wretch!” He screams at the Horseman. His hand was throbbing upon impact, but seeing the Horseman seem to be in shock from his blow was enough to satisfy him…only the satisfaction did not last.

He lets out a pained hiss as the Horseman gives him a smack of his own, just as loud and just as hard causing an instant red mark to form on Alexander’s face. “I warned you boy,” the Horseman speaks with gritted teeth, yanking his hair almost by its roots. “I WARNED you. That if you cross me I will NOT show you the mercy I’ve been so generously giving you.”

“You don’t know the meaning of that word,” Alexander shoves him although he was not able to push the other off he was satisfied to have found some strength in him. “You’re a monster!”

“Would such a ‘monster’ as you say give you a nice room? Give you clothing? And you repay me by running off?” The Horseman lifted Alexander’s head up earning a pained hiss from the other. “Perhaps I’ve been too easy on you…” He continued. “Your ‘punishment’ is long overdue.”

He lowers his head to Alexander’s ear.

**“Und ich habe vor, meinen rechtmabigen Geschmack.”**


	10. Broken Chains

Lips cold as death move along Alexander’s smooth throat. Biting. Licking at the skin. Alexander made an initial move to step back only to gasp when his back came in contact with the wall instead.

His gloved hands began to roam Alexander’s body. Roaming, touching in places that no man nor woman should dare to touch in such a way unless one was married. Honestly. Just what did he do to deserve this? He jerked his hips away when the Horseman tried moving his hands to the front of his trousers.

A snarl erupts from the other before kissing him savagely.

Alexander pushed and struggled yet the Horseman does not budge. Not an inch. Tears threaten in the back of Alexander’s eyes yet he does not shed one. He refuses to give this ‘man’ any sort of satisfaction that he was hurting on the inside and out.

Dirty.

He felt so dirty…Alexander knows there’s no way he’ll ever be ‘clean’ from this. This was his Hell.

Yet all the same he tries to fight back. His knee makes hard contact with the Horseman’s stomach, causing him to groan in pain watching the Horseman stumble back a ways. His infamous anger once again crossing his face seeing Alexander wipe his lips.

“If you think you can do that whenever you please you’re mistaken.” Alexander spat out.

“Oh but I can kitten,” the Horseman hisses, a smirk gracing his face eyeing the side of Alexander’s neck hungrily. “You’re my little pet remember? And a master is allowed to do whatever he pleases with his pet.”

Before Alexander could retort, he’s pulled into the Horseman by his arms and feels the man lower his head to his neck.

Nothing happens at first until Alexander hears a tearing sound. The Horseman breaks through his skin, tearing some of the flesh. Yet the Horseman does not respond to his yells or screams. Tasting his hot, tangy blood drove him mad. When he finally pulls away, the Horseman admires his work before Alexander covers it with his hand…sinking to his knees.

There’s a searing pain in his shoulder. Agonizing.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Alexander choked out as the Horseman leaves him where he is. “You’ve already condemned me in my tomb…”

And that’s when the tears finally fell.

Alexander cursed the Horseman. He cursed his step mother, blaming her for all the Hell he’s been through. And finally, he cursed himself for allowing himself to be in this position.

And even so the Horseman does not turn around once. Ignoring his soft cries.

**~////~**

The Hessian had not returned for hours. In that time, Alexander pulls himself together enough to slowly get back on his feet wiping his teary eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Also investigating some other parts of the manor that he had not visited yet.

Upon his stumbling around, he found a door that appeared to lead into the outside. As he predicted, it was dark and gloomy like the last he had been here. Alexander knows he’s technically not to be outside without the Horseman as an ‘escort’, but he honestly did not care anymore what would happen if he was caught.

As he sits on a log staring unblinkingly up at the ink black skies, he hears the sound of a horse trotting up to him. A faint smile manages to cross his face knowing it to be Daredevil, chuckling softly as the black stallion sniffs him curiously.

“I wish your rider was as kind to others as he is to you…” Alexander mutters, carefully touching the horse’s muzzle as not wanting to startle him.

Daredevil does not move an inch.

“I wonder…Just what made him become this way? As ridiculous as this sounds I wish you could talk as of now: You’d know more about such things would you not?” A soft laugh escaped his lips when Daredevil lightly nuzzles his face, feeling the horse’s warm breath on his face.

_Dear lord. I’m actually talking to a horse? I’ve surely gone mad now…haven’t I?_

**~////~**

All the while Alexander conversed with Daredevil, he was unware of the fact two piercing blue eyes were glowering down at him from the manor’s entrance. _That little whore had best not be thinking about trying to flee again_

The Horseman thinks with vigor, about ready to march over when the sound of Alexander’s soft laugh stops him in his tracks.

It just occurred that he had not once heard the boy laugh. It sounded…gentle. Not too loud nor too quiet. And to make things even more ‘interesting’ it seemed Daredevil had taken a liking to him. An even bizarre sight considering the horse refused usually of anyone else touching him. When he was in the army, Daredevil only accepted the Horseman the one to be near him.

_Are you lonely perhaps? Or envious of the people around me?_

Leaning against the entryway, the Horseman gritted his teeth as the other’s words quickly entered his mind. Lonely? Ha! So foolish. The Horseman was never a ‘lonely’ man in the slightest.

Yet, he could not pin point as to why he felt so strongly towards that fool Crane. The way he protected Alexander.

Had something happened between them? The Horseman could not help but wonder. They were close enough to be ‘lovers’ despite the fact Crane was a married man.

_Hm. Perhaps you can have some ‘fun’ with this one…manipulating him. Psyching him out_

The Horseman can’t help but deviously think, slinking back in the shadows of his manor when he sees Alexander begin to head back after ‘conversing’ with Daredevil. Oh he was a wicked man indeed.

He knew just the right words and things to do to truly break a person’s spirit/soul.


	11. Eleven

Alexander could not remember when he had fallen asleep exactly, yet his eyes flutter open and he finds himself in the Horseman’s master room.

“So you’ve wakened I see?”

Alexander nearly had a mini heart-attack as he finds the Horseman standing above him, that smirk of arrogance crossed over his face seeing the frightened look in the boy’s eyes before it quickly turns into a glaring look. “Must you sneak up on me like that?” He hissed, huffing as he swings his legs over the bed. _Had he been watching all the while I slept?_

Alexander grimaces inwardly. He hated the thought of anyone watching him sleep: It did not seem ‘natural’ to him.

“You know I will find my way out of here.”

“Oh come now. You still want to leave even after I’ve given you such ‘hospitality’?” The Horseman chuckles when Alexander growls under his breath. His blue eyes glinting as he speaks the rest. “Tell me, do you want to leave only because of Crane?”

Alexander stiffens when Ichabod is mentioned, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. “…He’s not the only reason. Although I do miss him and Katrina terribly.”

The Horseman arches a curious brow. “What relationship did you have with him?”

Ah now that was a question Alexander was not sure he knew of the answer. He and Ichabod were friends of course, yet all the same since the Constable first arrived in Sleepy Hollow his heart would make leaps in his chest. Not to mention they had almost a clandestine kiss that one evening…

“We were only friends,” Alexander finally responds. Folding his hands neatly in his lap. “That was all and ever will be.”

The Horseman looks closer into his eyes and he sees a look that describes more than just a mere ‘friendship’ towards Ichabod. The boy had clearly fallen hard for him and his feelings were still very much present, having not gone dormant.

“….I also overheard you talking with Daredevil.”

Alexander swallowed, expecting himself to receive a beating or something of the sort for having gone out without the Horseman’s escorting yet now blows nor harsh words had come his way. He feels the bed dip slightly as the other sat down, his eyes filled with for once melancholy and no longer with malice or anger.

“I was human once,” the Horseman murmured out loud, eyes focused on the flickering fire in the fireplace reflecting in his eyes. “An innocent. My father died when I was no more than twelve. I took his place as mercenary. They shipped me off to America, forcing me away from my mother where I had no choice but to train in combat.

By the time I was sixteen I was already a ‘killer’.

I committed the most heinous of acts. Even filed my teeth down to razor sharp points as you know. When the war had died down, I returned to the cottage my mother and I lived in only to find her dead…they killed her. She was of ‘no use’ to them.

In that winter of ’79, I was hunted like an animal. As you know, it was your step mother whom snapped that branch in her hands…she was the reason for my death.”

“And they cut off your head with your own sword…” Alexander whispered, swallowing at the thought.

The Horseman nodded. His fists clenching tight in his hands. “I was not in control when I killed that boy’s father,” the Horseman spoke of Jonathan Masbath. “I was not in control when I killed the Killian’s and their son…nor with your father.”

“Did you enjoy it when you were in war? The killing?”

“It was what I was good for.”

“Father would tell me that you were the fierce of butchers in these parts.”

“I was what I was.”

“But-.”

The Horseman silences him by putting a finger to his lips. A smirk crossing over his face. “Enough questions boy. Now, you’re in need of food yes? I’ve brought some for you.” He nodded to a plate of cheese, fruits and warm bread resting on the nightstand.

Alexander stared at it with skepticism in which the Horseman rolled his eyes. “I did not poison it if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I should have a right to question.” Alexander replied pointedly.

He puts a slice of cheese in his mouth. Fortunately it tasted normal.

**~////~**

Ichabod dismounted his horse once he arrived at the Tree of the Dead, trying not to grimace as wicked memories of it began to surface. His legs were trembling. His face a ghostly pale as he awaits for the tree to open.

Murders had once again started back up in the hollow. And the constable knew they could not handle this on their own.

His breath hitches in his throat when the roots finally uproot themselves. The putrid stench of death lingering all around. How Alexander managed to last this long with such a man was beyond his comprehension. Then, a huge black stallion comes fourth carrying its rider on his back. Head still attached to his body.

The Hessian stares at him, an almost shocked look in his eyes seeing the other man in such a place thinking he would never return here again. To think he was just retrieving more food and such only to stumble across this.

“I…I need to speak with you or Alexander.” Ichabod bravely speaks out.

The Hessian’s lips curl up into that of a grin. Revealing some of his teeth. Ichabod blanches but does not look away. “We’re in need of help. Something is murdering people of the hollow again…”

Ichabod was more than surprised when the Hessian actually seemed to be listening, for he nodded his head lowly. It seemed he knew whom it really was as well. “Meet me here again tonight. Just before dawn.” Yet before he leaves he calls back over his shoulder. “Tell his sister of no magic however.”

Ichabod nods in silence when he finally dares to ask the question he wanted to from the beginning. “Please…do tell me. Is he-?”

“The boy is fine,” The Hessian responded. Watching as the tree begins to open once again. “You’ve nothing to worry of.”

When he returns back to his manor, the Hessian finds Alexander having just got out of the bath again. He couldn’t help but stare at the sight of his bare chest, only finally clearing his throat loud enough for him to hear.

“?!” Whipping around, a blush as dark as a red rose covers Alexander’s face at the sight of the Hessian eyeing his half naked body. “Do you not ever knock?” He hissed, quickly grabbing the clothes from a now laughing Horseman.

“Why should I?” He asked in a teasing tone, still not leaving the room despite Alexander’s slight annoyance as he dresses.

“Whatever.” The other grumbled. “…You were gone awhile. Something keep you?”

The Hessian nods his head lowly. His gaze shifting over towards the large window, its black curtains drawn neatly open. “Yes. It would seem someone is causing trouble yet again in your little hollow.”

Alexander’s eyes widen. Thinking he had mis-heard the Hessian somehow but frowns in thought. A sick feeling pooled in his stomach. “Do you know as to whom it is?” He whispered.

The Hessian nodded but he did not say, already knowing that the boy knew whom he was thinking of. At this, Alexander decided to try asking if he could somehow return with him. “I need to go then.”

“No. You’re to stay here.”

“Look. I’m not some little damsel. I can-.”

Once again he was cut off when a black, gloved finger presses to his lips thus silencing him. “I’m afraid this won’t be like last time young one. This threat is more dangerous we believe…” Yet when the Hessian gazed into his eyes, he could see a fierce determination in Alexander’s eyes.

One he had not seen in someone for many years.

“However. If you must….” The Hessian begins with a weary sigh, noting Alexander’s eyes lighting up. “Then you and I will both discover the threat.”

“….Thank you.” Alexander blinks a little, surprised greatly at how ‘concerned’ the Hessian actually appears to be towards him this time.

**~////~**

The farrier was the next to die after the death of the innocent bookstore owner. Just as it were three years ago, three years later more deaths occurred yet again in Sleepy Hollow. The farrier had been found in his backyard…beheaded and yet the Horseman was not the one whom had done this.

Ichabod arrives precisely before dawn just as the Hessian told him to. A slight shudder travels up his spine. Part of him was regretting having come here alone, now secretly wishing he had brought young Masbath or Katrina along after all.

He could feel eyes on him even though the Hessian was not present. The Hessian was here and he was watching. Listening. The Tree had become his grave site.

And that’s when it had clicked.

A horrible realization flooded Ichabod as he without any hesitation races back to Sleepy Hollow. Now it all finally made sense to him, slamming the door to the old Van Tassel Manor open earning shocked looks from Katrina and young Masbath.

“Alexander is in grave danger….your step mother is coming for him.”

 


	12. The Returned

The Horseman listened as Crane finally left. Alexander had long since fallen asleep again since it had gotten into the later hours. He could feel everything Ichabod had been feeling. The other man’s worry. His fear. His pain. Heartache…

There was something dangerous about outside and it was approaching fast. SHE had not made her move at the time. But he could sense her strong presence. Alexander had become tenser as well, suspecting the Horseman was keeping him away from something.

Piercing blue eyes narrow at the sight of the Witch’s Mark that still lingered upon his hand. Once you were marked by her it was never a good omen…

Alexander’s soft snoring caused him to stiffen. There was an ethereal aura about him. The Horseman smelled it the minute he first crossed paths with the boy…well when he got his head back. Black gloved fingers lightly touch his light brown hair, threading it through his fingers. “What have you done to me?” The Horseman whispers to no one. He had never intended to be so cruel to him in the beginning…but the boy’s ‘feisty’ personality brought something out in the Horseman.

Something he had not felt in a long, long time.

“Horseman?” Alexander mutters, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Relax yourself boy. That sissy co-your ‘constable’ was just here.” The Horseman replied.

“Ichabod? How is he?”

“Frightened and upset.”

Alexander sits up on his elbows. “I have to do something. I’m flattered that you’re worried about me-.”

“Worried?” The Horseman scoffs, continuing to draw a Wheatstone across his blade although it was already sharpened. It never grew dull. “Don’t fool yourself boy, you’re still just my **Klatzchen.** ”

“Oh whatever! I’ve helped defeat our step-mother before. I know I can do it again. I’m not a child nor a damsel as I stated. Do you understand?”

The Horseman shakes his head in disbelief sighing wearily. While he admired the boy’s strength, it grew to ‘annoy’ him as well at times. Perhaps they really were alike in some ways… “Very well. Just don’t do anything stupid.” He grumbled out.

Alexander all but grins.

**~////~**

The Horseman was experienced when he sensed a trap laying about. Ready to snare him. He knew very well he too was a big, red target just as the boy’s sister and Crane were as well. The witch was still powerful despite the loss of her hand thanks to him. He was the one whom carried the Black Witch to Hell. The only reason he had kissed her was merely to frighten the mortals, remembering all too well the grimace on Alexander’s face that fateful night. She was incapable of harming Alexander as long as the boy was in between worlds.

Yet she was unfortunately very crafty all the same the Horseman knew. Gritting his teeth at the thought of the fact she deceived him so easily! He should have been more aware.

He halted the black stallion once they came upon the Indian trail in the mortal world. Something…did not feel right. Not at all. There was a cold chill as he climbs off of Daredevil. Looking all around…

“Where’s your handsome little ‘pet’ Hessian?”

His lips curl into a horrendous snarl at the sound of an all too familiar voice. He roars in a fury, unsheathing his sword and yet with just a wave of her hand the Black Witch halts his movements. A disturbing smirk can be seen over her face.

“Oh what’s the matter? The big, bad, scary horseman cannot move hm?”

“Whore!” He growls out.

Lady Van Tassel merely laughs maniacally at his insult, taking daring steps towards him. “I’ve looked and looked and yet I cannot find my dear, precious ‘step-son’ at all in the Hollow,” she says, tsking in fake disappointment. “Even after I had to dirty my hands to. I know he’s at your manor….”

She glances up at the Horseman and grins once again. “You’ve always belonged to me, since the day I first brought you back from the grave. I’ll make you hurt your little pet. I’ll make him suffer under you until you actually kill him…”

“I won’t allow that.” The Horseman snarled out, trying not to flinch as her cold hand touches his face.

“And just what are you going to do about it hm?” Her eyes glinted as to what will become of him next.

**~/////~**

The waiting was making Alexander more stir crazy by the minute. _Too long…He’s been gone for far too long_ he thought, biting his lower lip out of habit. While he was thinking of the next phase of their plan, he stops in his tracks hearing the familiar whiny of an even familiar horse outside the manor.

 _Daredevil?_ He thinks, quickly as possible dashing through the manor racing outside to find the horse in an absolute frenzied state. Without much thought to it, he grabbed the horse by his reins trying to calm him down. “What’s going on? Where is he?”

The feeling of dread pools in his stomach as the ghost stallion lowers his head gracefully. “Dear Gods…” Alexander mutters, gripping the horn of his saddle swinging over it patting the horse lightly on his neck. “Alright boy. Take me to him. Now!”

The stallion gallops away into the night at breakneck speed. The wind annoyingly whips at Alexander’s face after they jump through the Tree, but that’s the very least of his worries.

**~////~**

Everything was far too quiet and far too still.

Alexander mounts Daredevil after the horse rears up a little, turning his head when he sees Ichabod and Katrina finally catching up with Young Masbath. There’s no time for happy reunions however.

Young Masbath called out to Alexander, warning him to watch out.

Before he has any time to react the Horseman has him in a seemingly iron grip after Lady Van Tassel calls something out to him. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Ichabod hollers, pulling out a pistol when the Hessian hisses in warning at them.

“Get him out of here. And don’t try anything or he WILL regret it.”

Grinning like the witch she truly was, Mary orders the Horseman to pin Alexander against a tree. The Horseman’s body moves against his will like the last time. Pulling his hands behind his back. Shooting Katrina a warning look when she rushes, trying to help her brother only to be held back by Ichabod and Masbath.

Alexander grits his teeth feeling the tree bark scrape at his face, pursing his lips when Mary lifts his chin roughly up. “Now then…to find a ‘suitable revenge’ towards you hm? Let’s see…” she glances around with a narrow of her eyes. Just the sight of the other three made her face contort in anger.

She loathed them all…she wanted them ALL to pay dearly.

“What lovely hands you have my dear,” Mary cooed mockingly, stroking the back of Alexander’s hand. “It’d be such a shame if they were…cut up don’t you think?”

The Horseman fights his hardest to resist yet his efforts were futile. Reaching in the back, he takes out his ax and raises the tip of it just at Alexander’s fingernails. He honestly did NOT want to hurt the boy. He never had any intentions to. Even from the beginning…

Alexander grits his teeth, nodding lowly, letting the Horseman know he needs to do this.

And so he had.

A horrible, agonizing pain washes over Alexander as one by one each nail of his is ripped off. Blood drops onto the ground. Staining his hands. Just when the pain was unbearable, Ichabod creeps up behind the Horseman taking his ax in his hands after the Hessian lets it drop. Gripping the ax tight in his hands, he moves closer towards the witch…

The pain ends when the ax pierces Lady Van Tassel’s chest right where her heart should be. As he had, the Hessian finds just enough of her power dwindling to break away from Alexander whom has Katrina and young Masbath rushing to his aid. “Go,” the Horseman barked out. “Take him. I can hold her off.”

“I’m fine,” Alexander choked out, trying to bite back a whimper at the sight of his blood stained fingers and hands. “I can still-.”

“Damn it boy look at the state you’re in! You can’t do anything with your hands like that.” The Hessian snaps. “Crane, White Witch…take him. Now.” He nods, referring to Ichabod and Katrina.

“We can’t just leave him!” Alexander tries to reason, feeling Katrina hoist him up on her mare and Ichabod climbing onto Daredevil with young Masbath.

“He knows what he’s doing dear brother. Put your trust in him.” Katrina stated, flicking the reins hard.

And all Alexander could do was look on helplessly. His hatred for the Black Witch intensifying.


	13. Darkness End

Ichabod slowly wrapped Alexander’s hands in gauze as the quartet waited. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance and a flash of lightning streaked across the skies, where the Hessian and Lady Van Tassel were. They stopped at the old Archer ruins, young Masbath having started a fire and Katrina staying close to her brother’s side.

They could not rid of the Horseman…he was tied to Sleepy Hollow. He would be forever needed. Alexander and Katrina’s mother knew of this. She was a kind, gentle soul who would help any in need and heal them.

Alexander was especially close to the woman. He admired her. Although he did not possess talent like Katrina, she never had her favorites. _Mother. I wish you were here with us…You’d know what should be done_

Katrina was then heard muttering under her breath. Ichabod’s eyes widened at the diagram she had drawn but Alexander shook his head, assuring that it was not what he thought he was. Another protection spell for a loved one.

Quietly, Alexander and Ichabod sneak out with young Masbath staying with Katrina. Daredevil allows him to climb on his saddle, Ichabod mounting his stallion. They ride in silence until they finally reach the clearing. Engulfed in a white flame around the Hessian and Mary.

Mary was strong but the Hessian always had the upper hand.

Katrina’s spell was working. The Tree’s roots uprooted themselves, flying at Mary like little serpents wrapping around her body.

Alexander’s eyes widen in utmost panic when she pulls him in a grip towards her. She was trying to drag him with her! “I’m not going to suffer this alone!” Mary screeched.

Alexander scrambled and clawed at the ground, trying to hold on to anything he possibly could but they were being pulled by the powerful winds. The Hessian manages to catch his arm, the boy just merely inches away from the flaming gateway that lead to Hell. The heat was an unnatural, intensifying heat.

They brace themselves against the huge shockwave of wind, the Hessian using his momentum to keep Ichabod and Alexander from being sucked in with the Black Witch. The winds were not as strong as they reached the end of the woods.

Alexander clung to the Horseman and Ichabod clung to Alexander. Hearing awful, demonic cries coming forth from Hell’s entrance.

Then, after Mary was pulled in…it was over. Just like that.

Alexander’s chest heaved up and down as the trio merely look at one another. “It’s…over.” He finally chokes out. A wide, bright grin crossing his face. “It’s really over.”

The Hessian merely chuckles at his reaction, burying his face into his hair.

**~////~**

Katrina staggered to her feet with young Masbath’s help after the spell was complete. A sob of relief escapes her lips when she sees the riders come into view. Almost as soon as the Hessian helped Alexander from Daredevil, she nearly tackled them both to the ground earning a hoarse laugh to escape his lips.

“I’m alright Katrina. Now…could you let me go? You’re kind of crushing me.”

“Sorry.” She laughs beautifully. Before the Hessian could react, she flings herself to him as well startling him greatly whispering into his ear. “Thank you…for keeping him safe. All this time.” The girl soon pulls away, wiping tears from her eyes. “Sleepy Hollow is in need of a protector. To watch over your grave seeing to it that it’s not disturbed again. I’ve taken up the task….I promise.”

Alexander clears his throat as he glances up at the Horseman. “Perhaps I should return as well. Or am I still bound to you?” He jokes softly. Mary’s mark no longer lingered on his hand. All that it was was but a faint scar.

The Hessian merely grins coyly, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “You really are the most interesting mortal I’ve met. This won’t be our last meeting.”

Daredevil gives Alexander a light nuzzle before he leaves, nickering softly earning a chuckle from Alexander patting the horse’s muzzle. “I’ll see you again as well Daredevil. Don’t worry. Try to keep your master in line though yeah?”

A laugh escaped past his lips hearing the Horseman scoff.

Alexander gives him one, final hug before rejoining Ichabod, Katrina and young Masbath. For once in their lives they all now truly felt at peace. Despite all the pain he had gone through he managed to push through it.

He felt stronger now. More so than ever before.


	14. Final

It was late in the evening hours when Alexander decided to take a walk. Ichabod and Katrina (whom stayed behind in Sleepy Hollow instead of returning to New York much to his delight) were leery about him doing so yet he assures them everything is fine out there now.

Even so Katrina still insisted she create a protection spell for him.

The only source of light Alexander had was that of a lantern he handmade himself. Finding himself deeper and deeper into the woods.

Four months had gone by since Mary had returned from her prison and four months since they put her back. Life in the little hollow gradually returned to normal. Ichabod became the town’s new constable to keep the peace with Katrina and Young Masbath as his assistance.

The Western Woods had such a different feeling to it now. There was no longer that ominous feeling of dread. He and Ichabod would often go for horseback rides here, simply talking about the current events. That awkward feeling between them had no longer lingered. Alexander was more than glad that Ichabod seemed much happier these days.

And that was when he heard horse hooves behind him. Was he gone longer than he was? _Knowing Ichabod he’s probably sent a search party for me_ Alexander almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

He begins to turn, putting on a rather haughty expression to let the constable know he was perfectly capable of walking on his own. However…the tall stallion that graced his presence was indeed not one that belonged to Sleepy Hollow.

It did not even belong to this Earth. And Alexander was not afraid of the steed as he used to be…

Nor its rider.

He nearly dropped the lantern in complete shock, earning a deep chuckle from the Horseman. “I had a gut feeling you’d return to these woods.”

The Horseman was just the same as he remembered. Pale, ghostly skin. Piercing blue eyes that glowed in the night. His razor sharp teeth showing when his lips curled into a grin or smirk. Dressed in his same black leather armor. Dark hair tousled and wild. Hollowed cheeks.

Without thinking, Alexander lightly pats Daredevil’s muzzle laughing softly when the ghost horse licked his hand a little. “To think I used to be so scared of you…” He said, speaking to both of them really.

The Horseman had taken in every detail of the young man. His hair was shorter now and not ‘long’ like it had been. A darker color as well. He holds out a gloved hand to the young man. “Care to ride?”

Alexander took hold of his hand, swinging his leg over the saddle. His arms wrapped securely around the Horseman’s waist as the other gave a light kick to Daredevil’s sides. As they rode, Alexander told him of some that’s been going on. How he might even become an uncle soon after Katrina excitedly tells him she might be carrying Ichabod’s child. Ichabod was a nervous wreck of course. He was scared of not being a proper father (as all new fathers start off). It was a ludicrous thought however in Alexander’s opinion. Ichabod was a great man and he was going to make a splendid parent.

“You and Crane worked out your ‘feelings’ then I take it?” The Horseman asked.

Alexander gave a nod. “Yes…We agreed that what feelings may have been present in the past should remain as such. I’m just fortunate we’re no longer awkward around one another anymore.” He laughed softly but grows serious at what he’s going to ask next. “No one’s disturbed your grave again by the way have they? Is that way you’re out and about?”

“No boy. ….I sensed you were coming. I owe you my freedom.”

Alexander’s face flushes and he shakes his head. “Nonsense. If anything, I owe YOU for helping us defeat ‘Her’ again. And what the people of our town had done to you was immoral. You should have had a fair trial despite the crimes you’ve committed.”

The more he thought of it, if he was murdered without a trial and had been given an improper burial Alexander was sure he to would probably be disturbed as well. Wanting revenge for those whom had wronged him.

Alexander was so lost in his thought that he did not notice when Daredevil stops. They were now standing on a tall cliff that overlooked the hollow. He breathed out at the sight of the rather beautiful scene as the Horseman helps him down. He could even faintly see the sheep moving about inside their fence.

“It’s beautiful up here…I had no idea.”

He’s cut off when a gloved hand gently this time cups his chin and the Horseman lowers his lips onto his.

The kiss was nothing at all like their second ‘meeting’. It was slow and languid. His teeth just barely grazes Alexander’s lips, careful as not to hurt him again. A light shudder goes up his spine when the Horseman pulls away.

“If you’re ever in need of me, call. I will come.” The Horseman whispered into his ear.

Alexander all but stares at him. Shocked by his actions.

The Horseman then tells him of a little trail that leads back down into the village. As Alexander walks, he looks over his shoulder at the two apparitions still watching. A ghost horse and his rider. He touches his lips where the Horseman had just kissed him. For once, a genuine smile shapes across Alexander’s face glancing back at the two shadowy shapes overlooking the hill.

The Horseman’s lips still burn even long after he retreats into the hollow.

When he looks up again, the horse and his rider are gone this time. “Thank you.” He whispers, shutting the door of his cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know I have other projects to update and such...but I've been on a roll with so many ideas lately *^* I'm the type of person who has to jot everything down or else I may forget heh. Anyway: Here's a little snippet of what I've been working on ^^ I may or may not do a 'prequel' to this story as well so you can get a gist of Alexander's character...
> 
> Enjoy?


End file.
